


I Blame The Nibel Wolf

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Series: Final Fantasy/Reader [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluffy I guess?, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a trade with littleart5 on deviantART. I can only hope that it's not too terrible, as it's been a while since I've played FFVII, and I've never written Vincent before. I am sorry if I have failed...</p><p>And sorry about the random Nibel wolf... I had to give Reader-san SOME reason to be in Shinra mansion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame The Nibel Wolf

You shivered slightly as you walked cautiously through Shinra Mansion, taking a moment to ask yourself what you were thinking, coming in here alone? Ah, yes. You were told by some kids that it sounded like there was a wounded animal in here, and, being a rather compassionate girl (with a soft spot for anything that was hurting), you just had to come see for yourself, and maybe try to help. As for being alone, no one wanted to come with you to the creepy old mansion.

Lost in your own thoughts as you were, you almost missed the whimpering coming from below you. Swallowing thickly, you made your way down a set of stairs, into the basement. The door was already open, covered in a thick red substance that you didn’t really want to think about.

Pushing the door open a bit wider, you carefully stepped into... a cave? Shaking your head slightly, you followed the trail of red until you reached another door. Or... what was left of the door... It seemed to have been opened by force, and a lot of it... Who-or-whatever had smashed the door had wanted in pretty badly.

You heard whining again, louder and clearer, and coming from behind the half-destroyed door.

Concern completely out-ruling any sense of self-preservation, you rushed in, hopping over any fallen pieces of bloodied wood in your path. Looking around, you spotted an abnormally large, oddly coloured Nibel wolf. It was bleeding pretty badly from multiple wounds, and making a high-pitched whining noise.

Immediately, you sprinted over to it, pulling out a Fullcure materia that you'd miraculously found up on the mountain a couple years ago. Now, you were really glad you did, as you used the magic to slowly heal the various wounds on the poor hurting creature's body.

After several minutes, the wolf was completely healed, and it set to work licking itself clean. Smiling slightly, you took out a few water bottles and a rag from your pack, and began carefully wiping blood off of the bright gold and silver fur.

It looked at you with bright eyes, brimming with an intelligence not normally seen in this breed of animal. It seemed to be thanking you. You smiled back in response, nodding a bit.

The Nibel wolf stood abruptly, turning to face a… coffin. Huh… When did that get there…? You’d completely failed to notice it was even there.

Standing up on its hind legs, the rather large canine used its front paws to push at the lid of the coffin. Not really sure why, you stood and made your way over, adding your strength to the effort. After a second, the lid went flying off, and you laid eyes on a… rather handsome man.

He had long pitch black hair with somewhat spiky bangs that were only stopped from totally covering his face by a deep red headband covering his forehead. You… really, really wanted to run your hands through that silky-looking hair…

The man wore a skin-tight leather outfit, including a glove on his right hand, with his left being covered by the torn, high-collared... cape-thing he wore, the material and colour exactly matching that of his headband. His boots were… metal, golden, and really pointy… In all honesty, he looked kind of like a vampire, even without the coffin.

Quite suddenly, red eyes that seemed to almost glow snapped open and stared at you with a small glint of curiosity. You stared right back at him, tilting your head slightly to one side as you blinked at him with a good measure more curiosity than he showed.

After a few moments of a somewhat awkward staring contest, you broke the silence by clearing your throat and looking down at your feet, cheeks tinting a light pink.

“Um… H-hello…” You glanced back up at his face, offering a small, shy smile. “I’m [Name]… May I ask who you are…?”

There was a long pause before he spoke in a deep, slightly raspy voice that sounded as if he hadn’t used it in quite some time. “… Vincent Valentine.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mr Valentine!” You said, smiling sweetly at him. His lips twitched slightly upwards and he shook his head slowly, staring at you with a contemplative look in his eyes.

“… You may call me Vincent,” he told you after about a minute. You smiled again and nodded your understanding. He nodded back.

After another silence that was quite a bit more comfortable than the last, there was a soft whining sound coming from your left. You both looked to see the gold-silver Nibel wolf looking back and forth between the two of you, pleading with its eyes for… something… Honestly, you weren’t entirely sure what it wanted from you.

After a few seconds, you hesitantly held your hand out to it, and it nuzzled the appendage. Without moving its head from under your hand, it looked to Vincent, apparently asking the same treatment from him.

The black haired man blinked slowly at the animal for a few moments before giving a small half-shrug and setting his right hand on the creature’s head, next to yours.

The wolf seemed to almost grin at the two of you, shifting until your hand was lightly touching his. You could swear you felt an electric current run through your entire body at the simple touch, and judging by the way he was staring at you with slightly widened eyes, he felt it too.

Shaking his head and turning his back to you, he held his hand up to his face and stared at it searchingly. You shifted from one foot to the other, moving around him so that you could once again look at his face.

“Vincent…?” You asked quietly. He glanced at you, slowly letting his hand fall to his side, and tilted his head just the slightest bit to the left.

Slowly, carefully, you rested your hand on his upper arm, staring into his bright red eyes, searching for something that not even you knew what it was. What you found… was despair. Worried, you cupped his face in both hands, asking him what was wrong? Why was he sad?

Shaking his head, he turned away once again. “… You should go.”

“No,” you surprised yourself with the resolve behind the word. “I’m not going to leave you. Not when you’re hurting.” You nodded once to yourself, as if confirming your decision. Vincent turned back to stare at you, mild surprise showing in his expression.

“You really are too good for me…” He seemed to be talking more to himself than anything, but you replied anyway, shaking your head in the negative.

“No. I’m really not.” You stared straight into his eyes. “I like you. I can’t explain it, but I feel a sort of connection to you, and even though I’m really not normally this assertive, I’d really like to try something with you, if you’ll let me.” You stared at him with hopeful [colour] eyes, silently begging him to agree.

After some internal debate, Vincent nodded slowly. “Very well…”

You smiled happily and stepped closer to him, cupping his face in your hands once more. Standing on your tip-toes, you gently brought his face down to meet yours in a soft kiss.

As soon as your lips met, you felt heat spread through your body, and you wanted nothing more than to be closer to this man, running your hands through long raven black hair that was so much softer than you ever could have dreamed.

You both lost yourselves for a time, and only came back to reality when the need for air became apparent. Panting slightly as you pulled away, you smiled lovingly up at Vincent.

“So,” you started once you’d gotten your breath back, “What do you say to giving… us… a chance…?”

After a long moment of silence, he sighed softly. “Alright… I suppose I can give it a chance… But only this once.”

You let out a soft laugh at his stern look, and he let a slight smile cross his features in response.

Quite suddenly, you were both tackled to the floor by one very happy wolf, which alternated in licking your face and Vincent’s. You only laughed joyfully, hugging the both of them.


End file.
